Cabine Coffee Tea
by Blue0Diavolos
Summary: Trata sobre Touko, como despues de un traumatico evento y chantaje, pasa a convertirse en alguien completamente diferente que juega con los deseos de otros, se busca a si misma a punto de empezar su viaje pokemon. Cheren/Touko/N


Titulo: Cabine Coffe-Tea  
>Autor: Jessica Areli C.<br>Temática: Pokemon White/Black  
>Genero: PsicológicoRomance

_La personalidad de los personajes es una reinterpretación, no se le asocie con las verdaderas del juego, muchas gracias._

_Touko_

_La verdad que nuestras mentes conocen podrían verse afectadas por la realidad, la locura podría llegarnos si no manejamos la noción de la vida, las verdades y las mentiras que tenemos pueden clavarse, envenenar el cuerpo convirtiéndose en vendas que nos dejan navegando en sueños._

Era mi hogar, un humilde pueblo que ni siquiera tenía una escuela, aun me pregunto como aprendí a escribir; eso si he de reconocerlo, las personas que viven ahí son sumamente alegres, sin importar que tanta escases puede haber, sus sonrisas no desaparecen ni siquiera con una ventisca helada.

Tengo dieciocho años, y estoy sentada en mi casi vacía habitación, cerrando y abriendo mi puño, viendo mover las marcas de mis palmas, notando que nada ha cambiado, cada línea, todo lunar, permanece siendo Touko.

Pensé en eso, Y ninguna sonrisa se presento en mi rostro.

Mis ojos se pasaron por el espejo que colgaba frente a mí, vi a Touko, con su cabello ondulado de color café, tan largo que la coleta que tenia le llegaba a media espalda, se encontraba en una diminuta camiseta blanca y en bragas, todo parecía normal, a excepción de esa expresión que era imposible de quitar, la de un desinterés total hacia todo, era una Touko.

Pasaron los minutos, y la puerta de mi habitación se fue abriendo dejando pasar a un muchacho de cabello oscuro violeta, era un Cheren, que al verme en diminutas ropas decidió volver a cerrar la puerta y esperar afuera de la habitación. Cerré los ojos, imaginándomelo jadeando detrás de la puerta, me parecía delicioso, aunque confuso, el ya me había visto así antes, muchas veces.

-Si sigues con esa actuación, no podre resistirme –Me levante de la cama, sin ninguna prisa, tratando de ser silenciosa para continuar oyendo los movimientos del cuerpo del Cheren de hoy

-Te verías mucho mejor con tu uniforme Touko, concordaría con el papel que siempre...haces –Mi mente solo lo veía pegado contra la puerta, sonrojado como solía estarlo en esas situaciones.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado ya, ¿No Crees? –Los pasos que daba se hicieron más veloces, sin perder su gracia, acaricia la manija de la puerta, jugueteando con el seguro –Aunque por otro lado, adoro cuando juegas tu papel, te queda

-No tengo nada a que acostumbrarme-Su tono paso a ser uno más decidido, poniéndose la máscara del otro Cheren, ese a quien todos consideraban un estudiante ejemplar, una estrella brillante entre todas aquellas que murieron

-A mi –Abrí la puerta, ni siquiera le di tiempo a que se diera vuelta, lo atrape por detrás con mis brazos que recorrían su pecho, ansiosos por meterse entre su camisa- Cheren, ¿Enserio no debes acostumbrarte a algo? –Lo fui jalando hasta mi habitación, el no opuso ninguna resistencia, incluso me ayudo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-No, no tendré que hacerlo-Su casi inalterable voz en estos momentos estaba rota por el deseo, jadeaba al sentir como los paseos de mis manos se hacían más frecuentes e iban desabotonando su camisa escolar-En unas semanas...Vamos a dejar de ser compañeros de clase, tonta –Me rei burlonamente, siempre me decía asi para que el creyese falsamente que tenia el control.

-Y entonces seremos entrenadores pokemon –Susurre traviesamente, lamiendo el camino de su oreja por fuera, sin dejar de acariciar su ya desnudo pecho- Viajaremos por el mundo-el solo asentía, casi sin prestar atención, solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias interminables- y tendremos muchas aventuras –suspire besando su nuca, aferrando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que algo reaccionara en el.

-Ahora la única aventura que quiero es esta –Sonreí triunfante, había logrado romper su máscara de chico genio, el pequeño que nadie esperaba nada malo de él, este Cheren se volteo mirándome a los ojos, era más salvaje, era autentico.

Dejamos de esperar y nos embriagamos en un beso apasionado, cayendo al suelo, Cheren se termino de quitar la camisa y la corbata, volviéndome a besar enseguida, intoxicado por las hormonas dentro del, erguí la espalda, haciendo que mis senos se apretaran contra su pecho, sentí su estremecimiento, esa delgada camisa blanca ahora casi era inexistente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Cheren –mis palabras juguetearon, mientras las manos acariciaban por encima del pantalón su miembro, a cada jadeo ansioso en mi cuello que le daba, era más intenso el movimiento de mis dedos

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Crees que quiero regresar a esa realidad, donde no estás...tú? –Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, y también que esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía dársela, porque ni siquiera yo la tenia, preferí entonces, responderle con mis labios, rosas como un cerezo, impactaron con los suyos, que tenían movimientos bruscos pero afectuosos

El tiempo era importante, deseábamos sentirnos verdaderos aunque fuera un rato, en secreto, en la burbuja que hacía tiempo nos habíamos creado.

Así que me separa un poco, abriéndole la cremallera a Cheren y dejando al descubierto su masculinidad, la acaricie continuamente, mientras me iba poniendo encima suyo, me acomode viendo su rostro desesperado por un contacto más profundo, sus dedos se pusieron en mis caderas al tiempo que frotaba mi braga contra la punta del miembro.

-Cheren...-Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de apartar mi ropa interior y dejar entrar a toda su ansiedad en mi, todo se volvió borroso, era el placer que se fusionaba con la desesperación del existir.

Hizo movimientos bruscos, mis gemidos los mantuve algo apagados para que mi madre no viniera a la habitación encontrándonos en pleno clímax, el problema era el de cabello violeta, que su placer no lo dejaba ocultar tan fácilmente.

Entre nuestro acto de unión, voltee el rostro hacia aquel espejo, que se burlaba de nosotros, quienes jugábamos a amar solo para sentirnos nosotros mismos, para dejar de ocultarnos en matryoskas siniestras, me vi, por un momento, vi a la verdadera Touko, su rostro era de una infinita tristeza, con el cabello revuelto, sus ojos esmeralda sollozaban, en su alma tenía algo que ocultaba sin descanso, no quería ver eso, pero ella aun me miraba, con esa mirada llena de ilusiones rotas, escuche sus palabras, que eran insoportables arañazos al corazón.

"_Que me has hecho…"_


End file.
